1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a counter-height water dispenser having a removably connectable faucet and low-pressure joints whereby water is dispensed at low-pressure.
2. Description of Prior Art
The present invention is an improvement over water cooler dispensing devices such as my U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,426 which issued on Oct. 25, 1988 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,096 issued on Dec. 16, 1986. Both these patents show a water dispensing housing wherein a water bottle is positioned on top of the housing to feed water under gravitational pressure to dispensing spouts which connect to a cooling reservoir provided in the housing. There are various inconveniences in using such liquid dispensers and one of these is that each time a person wishes to dispense water into a drinking cup, it is necessary for that person to bend down to position the cup under the faucets. Another major inconvenience with the use of these dispensers is that a large and heavy water bottle must be placed in an inverted position on top of the housing with the dispensing spout of the water bottle being opened and guided in a seat above a reservoir. These water bottles usually contain from between 15 to 20 litres of water making them relatively heavy and cumbersome to handle, particularly when it is necessary to orient the bottleneck towards an open area in the top of the housing. One must also quickly incline the bottle while lifting it to sit on the opening in the top of the housing. Often, these bottles are dropped and cause injury to the user or water is spilled.
Another inconvenience is that the dispensing valve may break or stay open causing all of the water in the reservoir to spill on the floor adjacent the dispenser housing. Further, because the water bottle is positioned on top of the housing, the entire unit is fairly large making it awkward to handle and often resulting in an eyesore.